Ignorance is bliss… or is it?
by Pureblood-Slytherins
Summary: AU. Leia had too much to drink and wakes up with a lot of questions. Leia x Thrawn


**Ignorance is bliss… or is it?**

Leia sighed heavily when she finally woke up. Her head hurt and it took a moment before her brain could even register the feeling of the soft, silk bedclothes against her skin. This was perfect… Sith, she was tired. Gradually, she turned around onto her back, stretched her arms and then slowly opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling – which didn't look familiar at all.

What the…? Where was she? This wasn't her apartment. It was far too dark and - was there someone else in the bed? With her?!

_Oh no...This couldn't be. This had to be a bad joke…_

Leia closed her eyes again and pressed her teeth together, but when she opened them again, nothing had changed.

Very slowly she raised the blanket while trying to make as little noise as possible. She felt her stomach flip in fear… and all her senses told her that ….

_she was naked. Sith, she was naked!_

Leia pulled the covers back up, right up to her neck and lay as still as she could, staring at the ceiling again.

_How could this have happened? How?! This was something that happened in trashy Holos and not in reality and certainly not to her!_

But apparently, it had.

The otherwise so collected Princess of Alderaan slowly turned around, held her breath; pushed herself up and cautiously glanced over the white duvet-mountain separating her from….

_Sith!_

_She had…she…she had slept with… with THRAWN?!_

_Oh _God_…._

Just as slowly as she had pushed herself up, she lay back down again. Perfectly still, she stared at the by now familiar white ceiling and tried to remember what exactly had happened the night before…

She remembered the Emperor's opening speech and most of the ball. She remembered her boredom, she remembered stupid talks with some of her equally stupid colleagues from the Imperial Senate and yes, she remembered Thrawn. He had been his arrogant self again, standing on the balcony with some very important people. Talking about his last mission and she, against her better knowledge and due to, what in retrospect could only be described as an excessive consumption of alcohol, had not been able to hold her sharp tongue. Their war of words had then somehow lead to the bar and that was the point where her memory started to get fuzzy. She remembered laughing and there was a scene in the ladies' restroom – with both of her hands beside a sink. She had felt dizzy and then she had looked up into the mirror again, before leaving. And then there was the bar again. Champagne and Thrawn… and then…. nothing.

_Damn it! She LOATHED the man! How? Why?..._

Leia got up a little and tried to get a feeling for her surroundings. It appeared to be a hotel room. There were the typical lights at the side of the door, the ones for the key. And the whole layout of the room also spoke for a hotel. A large bedroom with a desk and a Holo-corner, a door - quite possibly leading to the bathroom and another room for the clothes. The door with the lights. That was her escape. And on her route to her escape, she could make out clothes. Male and female. Her dress was quite far away, her bra, on the other hand, was close by, but she couldn't make out her panties. Well, she could do without this particular piece of garment, if she had to. All that counted was the dress. But was it still intact? And how to get there without waking the Chiss? Was that even possible? To make things worse, she wasn't entirely sober, and she didn't know if she was able to walk yet.

Leia sighed. She didn't really have a choice. Slowly, she glided out of bed on the floor. Thank God it was carpet. When she got up, her muscles ached and her legs were shaking...

God_ what had they done?_

The bra was on in a matter of seconds then she tiptoed to the door and quickly put on her dress. Leia looked around – the panties….where could they be?

"Try the couch." A male voice said and Leia's whole body stiffened.

_Damn…_

Thank the Force she was dressed now. She felt stronger and more secure like this.

The light next to the bed went on and she saw the Chiss bringing himself into an upright position, resting his back against the bed's headboard.

He looked at Leia, a smug smile on his face.

"You should also not forget your handbag. It is underneath my jacket. And your shoes."

So he remembered.

_Damn!_

Wordlessly, Leia went back into the room, put her high heels on and then aggressively snatched her bag from the couch. Then she turned around and made her way to the door.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" He asked smirking.

"NO!"

With that, the door closed with a dismissive thud.

That had been two days ago. Two terrible long days in which Leia's thoughts had gone mad. People often said that ignorance is bliss. But in this case, Leia had to disagree. Quite the opposite was true. She hadn't been able to focus on _anything_ and her mind had constantly been occupied with one thing: Her in that hotel room. There were these pivotal moments in one's life, where everything changed and somehow Leia feared that one of those moments had been two days ago. And she couldn't remember it! Time and again she had tried to remember, had tried to understand how and why, but nothing had come of it. And then she had started to worry. What had they done? Had they used a condom? And what if someone would find out about it? Last night she had reached her breaking point. She had to know! And now she was here. Imperial Headquarters; waiting for him to talk to her.

And finally, after 45 minutes, a black and silver C-3PO unit told her to follow him.

Grand Admiral Thrawn looked down at a three-dimensional map of a region of space that was unknown to her and there was another, older man at his side, a naval Captain if she had read the rank bar correctly.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn" she said, entering his office and shutting the door behind her. "Thanks for the sudden appointment, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment….in private."

"Certainly." He showed the Captain to leave and then added. "After all, private is best in encounters like ours."

Leia took a deep breath. Did he really think that she was here for THAT? Or was he just provoking her? Probably the later.

He grinned, but then changed his demeanor.

"You look ready to kill me, Princess. So what did you want to speak to me about?"

He sat down behind the desk and then leisurely put his arms on the chairs' armrests.

She had practiced this in her mind a thousand times. But now she didn't know what to say or how to go on. But she had to try.

"About what happened, last Saturday. I would be very grateful if that would stay between us."

"I am not one to brag."

She gave him a funny look.

"Leia…. most women brag about being invited into my bed. Not the other way around. This is a new. Hmm… I guess I am bragging a little right now. But believe me when I say that your secret is save with me."

"Good. And there wouldn't be much to brag about anyway. I'm neither the most talked about nor the most desired woman at court."

"Tell me Leia, are you suffering from low self-esteem or are you simply trying to bruise my ego now?"

She was blushing. She knew it. _Damn! How could he be like this? Insulting and charming at the same time?_

"Was that all you came for?"

"No…" Leia sighed and put her hands on her hips. This would be so embarrassing...But she had to know.

"There is, indeed, another thing you could help me with."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and focus on the window behind him instead.

"It's about our little … escapade. I thought that maybe you might have some insight about what happened that night."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you do not remember?"

"No. I don't."

He actually laughed a little.

"Oh dear…. But I am not that surprised…Well, are you sure you want to know? Sometimes imagination exceeds reality."

"Tell me Grand Admiral, are you suffering from low self-esteem or are you simply trying to bruise my ego now?"

He smiled at her.

"I like that about you. Back then and now."

He wrote something on a piece of paper, came around the table and handed it to her.

"Here. 20.00 hours and I will tell you all you want to know."

Leia looked down at the note. It was an address and undoubtedly another pivotal moment in life.

"I'll be there."

THE END

**A/N:** "20.00 hours" is the time. I have noticed that they often say it like this in science-fiction. So it means 8 o'clock in the evening. Just in case your wondering. ;)


End file.
